worldofvalisfandomcom-20200214-history
Godwyn Drake
Metadata Character Sheet Theme or if being particularly badass: Theme 2 Planned Progression: Sorcerer 5/Nightsblood Scion 10/Sorcerer +1/Abjurant Champion 4 Attributes & Personality Tall and lean, Godwyn has coal black hair and pale skin. He has cultivated an air of nobility about him, but few can even begin to say from where he hails. He cuts a dark figure in his black leather armor chased with red and often wears a utilitarian black cloak. At his hip rides a longsword of fine dark steel, with which he's rather skilled. Godwyn is often disconcerting to others and he seems to drink in every detail about them. The look in his eyes sometimes borders on predatory in its concentration. Despite the feeling of unease that often tugs at the edges of mind, he has an almost undeniable force of personality. He can be affable or intimidating as the situation warrants, as long as it suits his goals. Some may recognize his bearing as a man from the southern reaches of the lands of civilized races. A man from the lands bordering the Svartvald, the seemingly endless, murky forest where brave people stay indoors at night and never invite you in. As one from the Blackwood, Godwyn is naturally suspicious and slow to trust outsiders, but quick to take advantage of them. Recent Developments Godwyn has made his way from the edges of the Svartvald and into Delmar via a circuitous route through the city of Jorgen in Maels. He has visited every arcane library and tricked and cajoled his way into more than his fair share of monastic book rooms along the way. He had hoped to find the information he seeked in Delmar's vast mage's tower, but before he arrived, the devils broke the power of Kaldur and overran the northern continent. Distrust of acanists swept through Yels. After the Yelsic alliance dissolved, it was reported that the Order of the Divine Blade and a suspicious populace razed many of the arcane lorehouses to the ground. However, Godwyn knows that the Order cannot be so foolish as to destroy knowledge of their adversaries. He realizes that they must have absconded with much of the arcane lore and brought it somewhere where they could watch it. Godwyn can't be sure if the texts are still in Delmar or have been removed to a location in Helguard. He'll have to find out. Godwyn knows the Order won't ever truly trust him due to his nature, but there could be a way they could be indebted to him. If he can exact access as payment for services rendered or even bring one of their members under his influence, Godwyn can gain admittance to the Order's libraries. After watching Order movements inside Delmar and listening to proclamations given in the Wagon's Wheel Market and Cricket's Hollow, Godwyn realizes that the Order doesn't have the manpower to patrol the entire continent. It uses Order-led mercenary teams to carry out business. Posing as a mildly talented swordsman, Godwyn joins up with The Iron Crown Company , a small mercenary group gathered in Delmar at the onset of the Yelsic regional conflicts and the looming diabolic threat. Through insistant and subtle rumor-mongering, has brought them to the attention of the Order of the Divine Blade. Category:Character